Another Mortal Instruments Story
by abookwormofmanyfandoms
Summary: Well, this is my first fanfic, and I have no idea where this is going, so I'll fix the summary later! :)
1. Prologue

**Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and actually the first creative writing I've done at all. So, it might not be that good, but please bear with me and I welcome any tips/CONSTRUCTIVE criticism your could offer! Now, onto the story.**

PROLOGUE

_The girl leaned against the desk, chin on her hand. It was three a.m. The dim lamp illuminated the sketchpad. The light fell across her freckled face, and so did her mid-length curly red hair. She had no idea what to draw, and while struggling for an inspiration, she drifted off to sleep._

**Yes, I know, very, extremely short. Hopefully as i get more practice the chapters will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Clary's POV

"_Clary,"_

_I spun around. My mom was standing there, my _dead _mother was standing there. "Mom?" My mother vanished._

"_Clary, I'm still alive."_

"_Then where are you?" She said to the open air._

"_Clary, they still want it, and they're going back to get it."_

"_Who's 'they'? And what's 'it'?" I said, exasperated._

"_Don't let them."_

"_What are you talking about?!" I shouted._

_Then nothing. My mother was gone. I was left to ponder her words, though I couldn't make any sense of them. _

"_Clary." _

_The voice wasn't my mom's. It was a male's,one I had never heard before. _

"_Clary."_

"_Hello? Who are you?" _

"_Woah," I heard a chuckle. "Sleep talker.'"_

_Wait, what? Sleep?_

My head shot up. Nobody was there. It was just a dream…

I spun around in my chair, and facing me were a girl and two boys. One of the boys was particularly noticeable. He had golden hair, and golden eyes. I guess the word to describe him would be _golden_. I had seen his type before. Astoundingly gorgeous, and with an ego the size of a whale. A player. so i guess the way to describe him would be _golden player_, actually. I prided myself in never falling for that kind of guy.

"Hey, redhead. You done staring?"

Ugh, it was the golden player talking. "Yeah, now I am. I was trying to estimate the size of your ego and was guessing around whale-sized, but now I see I was wrong. More like Earth-sized."

He just stared at me, shocked. He had probably never been insulted before.

"Wrong again," said the girl.

I had forgotten about her. She had long, straight black hair, and was beautiful enough to be a model. The other boy looked to be her brother, with similar features.

"Once you get to know Jace," she said, "you learn his ego isn't Earth-sized. You find out it's actually the size of the solar system."

I liked this girl. "Huh, I'm actually not surprised."

Jace came out of his stupor. "Is this gonna become an Insult-Jace's-Ego Fest?"

The girl said,"No, we need to get going anyway." She directed her gaze towards me, suddenly serious. "Clary, you're in danger. We were sent here to get you. They're coming."

**So, this is longer than the last by far, but still tons shorter than normal fanfics. Constructive criticism appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hope you like this! I did my best! :) Constructive criticism still appreciated.**

Chapter 2

Clary's POV

"Who's coming?!" Wow. First my supposedly dead mom, and now this girl, talking about some 'they' person, and saying that 'they' are coming.

"Pack some stuff," the girl said. "You won't be coming back here for a while. And by the way, my name is Isabelle, call me Izzy. And this is Alec," she said, gesturing towards the one I thought was her brother. "And as you already know, this one is Jace.

"Hello? I don't even know you, you didn't answer my question, and you expect me to come with you after you say, 'you won't be coming back here for a while'? I dont even know why you're in my house!" I say.

"Okay, okay, we'll explain on the way, but we really need to get out of here NOW," Izzy says, gaining a note of nervousness and impatience in her voice.

I think back on my dream. Maybe it wasn't _just _a dream. "Okay. I'll go-"

"Finally," Jace says.

I shoot him a glare. "You. Are really getting on my nerves."

"What can I say?" he shrugs. "It's a skill."

"Ignore him Clary," Alec says.

"As I was saying, I'll go on one condition-you help me find my mom."

"Okay," I say as I head out the door with the three teenagers, backpack in hand. "Could one of you _please _explain what is going on here?!"

"Well," Alec said, "you're in danger. Somebody is after you, and we don't know why. Izzy and I were sent to retrieve you and bring you to safety."

"Then why is Jace here?" I ask.

"Because," Izzy chuckled, "once he saw-"

"Because the same person is after me," Jace interrupts.

As we walk, I see Simon's street number. He's my best friend, but also a big nerd. Which in my case, could come in handy.

"Wait here a second," I say, leaving the three with slightly puzzled looks. I speedwalk/jog up to Simon's townhouse, and ring the doorbell. After a minute, Simon opens the door. His hair is ruffled like he just got out of bed.

"Clary, it's five a.m." he yawns.

Oops. Guess I forgot to check the time. "Oh, sorry. I didn't notice. But Si. This is really important. Apparently I'm in danger and I'm being taken to safety for a while," I think about my mom's words.

"_Clary, they want it, and they're going back to get it"_

"_Who's 'they'? And what's 'it'?"_

"_Don't let them, Clary."_

"Can you set up some camera's around my house? And stay in touch," I say.

"Wait. What? Clary I'm kind of confused right now."

I see Isabelle waving to me urgently. "Sorry Si. Gotta go. I'll call you ASAP. Don't forget about the cameras."

I run back to Isabelle, Alec, and Jace, leaving a very confused Simon in my wake. "What was that about?" I ask Izzy.

"What was _that_ about?" she retorts.

"I was having a very serious conversation, for your information."

"Well, we have to get going. We're behind schedule."

"Where are we going anyways? And who are you? FBI agents?!"

"Hodge will explain everything," Alec says.

We walk in silence for a while. Soon, we near a cathedral. "We're here," says Jace.

"A cathedral? Your top secret FBI house is a cathedral?" I say, unimpressed.

"It would appear so," Alec said ambiguously.


End file.
